Spring Masquerade
by Aerian Tempesta
Summary: Written for Coalescent Epiphany, a Pokemon RP group on Deviantart for its inaugural event. This story traces the beginning of the relationship between two soldiers in a futuristic world where Trainers and Pokemon merge as one.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Soldiers,_

_We Commanding Officers from the Alliances of Ice, Wind, and Flame cordially invite you to the Leaders' Union for a Spring Masquerade. We hope this ball will allow you all to set aside your differences between our countries and find a small moment of peace among one another._

_To participate you must be dressed in formal attire and mask. It is also highly encouraged to dress your pokemon for the occasion as well. All who come must also make sure that you and your pokemon alike are on your best behavior._

_The festivities are to start at 20:00 hours sharp._

_From yours truly,_  
_The Alliance Commanders~ _

"Hmph, so that's what everyone's been going on about." Aerian crushed the note which was crudely slipped under his door and threw it behind him.

"Gal!" Luxeus cried in astonishment. The crumpled note had landed smack on his ice cream, splattering it all over the pokemon's coat.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Aerian quickly pulled a few pieces of tissues from the nearby holder and ran over. Luxeus put up a hand, signaling for Aerian to not panic. A purple aura surrounded the pokemon, as the the brown stains from the chocolate ice cream he was eating up and congealed itself back into the shape of a sphere.

"Hm. That's an interesting trick." Aerian pretended not to be impressed at his pokemon.

"Gal." Luxeus did not care. He was used to Aerian's antics. Levitating the crushed note, Luxeus gobbled up the rest of his ice cream before his trainer could do any more damage. After eating, he unfolded the note, and read it.

"Gall... gall!" He jumped up, and started pointing excitedly at the note.

"No Luxeus, I'm not going." Aerian folded his arms as he stared at the vast blue ocean that lay outside his room, the blimp moving slowly along its designated route.

"Gallade... Gall." Luxeus shook his head, went over to Aerian, and thrust the note at him.

"I told you, I'm not going! This is a complete waste of time, and didn't you read? The Ice Alliance would be there too. I doubt the ball's going to go as easy as it says it would."

*Slap*

"Gall." Luxeus' features hardened. He pointed at the line that suggested peace for that limited time.

"You're saying that I may find the heart to forgive them? Absurd! Those Ice Alliance soldiers can't be trusted." Aerian grabbed Luxeus by the shoulders, "They massacred our family, remember?"

Luxeus brushed Aerians hands aside, and sighed. Was there no way to communicate this to my trainer? Luxeus thought to himself. It was bad enough that there was a language barrier between the two, made worse by Aerian's utter distrust for the Ice Alliance. Unless... Luxeus had an idea. It would take more than himself to drag Aerian to the ball. Someone would have to talk some sense into him. Someone he trusted. Someone who could actually talk to him. Luxeus pushed past Aerian and bounded out the room.

"W-wai- Ah he's gone. Now what could that idiot be up to this time?" Aerian folded his arms, and jumped onto the couch. He stared at the dog-eared piece of note which Luxeus had thrusted back at him. He ran his fingers along the gold trimmings, and muttered, "At least the leaders have some taste."

"Luxeus? What's going on?" A feminine voice was heard from the other side of Aerian's room door.

Immediately, Aerian shot up. No. Why did he. Not now. Why, Lux? Aerian's thoughts were in a mess. He had recognized the voice. His room was in a mess, as it usually was.

Click.

"My, Aerian. You room's... ummm... Messy..." The girl said, as she stepped over some garbage bags lying at the foot of Aerian's room.

"Uhm... Hi. Lucy. Glad you could... drop in." Aerian stopped in mid-step, holding a bunch of soiled clothes. His face turned a shade of red not unlike the accent poking out of Luxeus' chest.

Luxeus appeared from behind Lucy, and chuckled. It was rare to see Aerian so flustered. He knew if Lucy showed up, Aerian would let his guard completely down.

"Ah, I see you got the note too." Lucy held out hers. It was the same note, but written in red with pink trimmings around the side. She noticed the difference in their two notes, and immediately went over to grab it. "Hmph, I bet it's different because of the gender." She hated being judged solely based on gender alone.

Aerian shot Luxeus a dirty look, as if to accuse him of bringing Lucy to his room. Luxeus just turned away, pretending not to notice.

"Umm yeah... I was just wondering... If I should... You know, go." Aerian threw the clothes he was carrying into the corner.

"Don't do that."

"Huh? Do what?" Aerian looked at Lucy, puzzled.

"Clean it up!" Lucy chided Aerian, and walked over to the pile of clothes. She picked them up, turned around, and smiled, "I'll help, alright, so let's get this place cleaned. Then we can talk about our plans for the ball."

"Whu- The ball? You're.. Wait, I'm not-" Aerian couldn't finish his sentence. Lucy was already helping with the tidying of his room. "Wait! Not there!" Very soon, Aerian was completely caught up in her pace. Within the hour, the entire room was sparkling.

"Now, where were we?" Lucy wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Ah yes, the ball."

Panting, Luxeus barely replied, "Yeah. And I told you, I'm not-"

"Do you have anything to wear?" Lucy threw his cupboard open. It was full of nothing but large, baggy shirts, jeans and his usual green sweater. Lucy took one look, and shut it.

"Aerian, you're not serious." She looked at him incredulously. "The next time the blimp stops, we're going shopping."

"Al-alright..." Aerian sighed. He had resigned to the fact he was going for the ball.

"How's this...?" Aerian asked, wearily.

"Hmmm, not bad, but still lacking the oomph." Lucy held out yet another outfit. "Go try this one!" She pushed him back into the changing room.

"But Lucy, we've been here for hours!" Aerian complained, as he changed outfits for nearly the hundredth time.

"You're not leaving here until you find something suitable for that ball." Came the reply. It was obvious she was picking out yet another outfit for him.

"I'm done..."

"Let's see it!" Lucy was excited to see how Aerian looked. She was clearly having fun watching Aerian try on so many outfits he would never have worn otherwise. He stepped out of the changing room, and Lucy's jaw dropped.

"W-wow." She stammered. Aerian looked especially sharp, even though he was tugging uncomfortably at the green cravat that accompanied the white tuxedo she had picked for him. Lucy circled Aerian a few times, observing Aerian's new outfit. She picked up the long coattails which trailed behind him, and nodded. She liked the outfit, and also the way he was so uncomfortable with it. She giggled slightly, when he flinched as she adjusted his collar.

"Please don't do that..." Aerian pleaded.

"Do what? This?" She touched him on the nape of his neck, which sent shivers down Aerian's spine. She totally enjoyed teasing him.

Lucy continued to check the outfit, the white pants he was wearing, and the matching suede shoes. "Hmmm, a little too much white..." She stepped back, and commented. At this moment, Luxeus came running forward, holding a red velvet scarf.

"Perfect!" She grabbed the scarf, and draped the scarf around his neck. She called the shop attendant over, "We'll take this, all of it." and turned to Aerian, "You're paying, of course."

"Whu- sigh, fine." Aerian turned and headed back into the changing room.

"I'm heading off first, okay?" Lucy called out after him, "See you at the ball!"

"Right..." Aerian replied weakly, raising a hand in acknowledgement.

Lucy strolled out of the shop, and met up with Ton, her illumise.

"Oh Ton, this ball's going to be a blast!" She picked up her pokemon, and pretended to dance her way through the bustling marketplace. It was her first ball, and she was so excited to be sharing it with Aerian, hoping it would signify more than just a simple ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerian tapped a foot impatiently. "What's taking him so long?" He asked, to no one in particular. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Lux, still alive in there?" He asked, sarcastically, "You've been in there an awful long time, you know."

"Gall!" came the answer.

Aerian sighed. Sometimes, he just could not tell what his partner was thinking, even though sometimes they did share a telepathic link, with Aerian's DNA being corrupted from their fusion at his early age.

He stared at the suit Lucy had picked for him, and gently touched the cravat. He had just stuffed it into his suit when he tried it on, and had absolutely no idea how to actually wear it properly. Gingerly picked it up, Aerian carried the long piece of cloth over to his computer, and turned it on. Looking up the proper way of tying it, Aerian cursed at his luck. It was complicated beyond measure, and he did not have the time for error. Why couldn't she have just given him a straightforward tie?

Aerian looked at the computer's clock. 6.30. The ball was to start at 8, and Here he was still in his usual day clothes. He actually contemplated going to the ball dressed as he was. Though he felt, deep in his gut, that Lucy's wrath would be a lot worse than Tyson's, when she saw him. Quickly banishing that thought, he started undressing.

No sooner than after removing his shirt, the door swung right open.

"Hey Aer, the door was... Oops." Lucy stood in the doorway, as Aerian quickly turned his back against her.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Aerian quickly waved a hand, using telekinesis to push Lucy out of his room, as another wave locked the door in her face.

"You're not dressed yet?" Lucy's muffled voice floated in from the other side of the door.

"I'm getting around that, yeah?" Aerian replied, still miffed that she didn't knock before barging in like she did.

"Alright, but hurry, will you? We're reaching the Union Building soon!" Lucy's voice trailed off towards the end.

Reaching for his tuxedo, Aerian carelessly threw it around him, covering the white shirt he had put on earlier.

"Gall." Luxeus came out of the bathroom, wearing a similar white tuxedo, which tapered off at his waist, giving allowance for his large hips. The Pokemon did a little twirl, showing off his outit. The elbows of the tuxedo and the back were neatly cut, revealing the Gallade's arm blades and the accent sticking out of his back.

"Hmph." Aerian sulked, when he spotted his Pokemon. It was all his fault. He wouldn't be in this mess had his Pokemon not interfered.

Picking up the cravat, Aerian stared at it with a look of disdain. Putting it around his neck, Aerian tried to tie it nicely, but it ended up in a dead knot. He shrugged and tried to stuff it down the neck of his shirt.

Luxeus shook his head as he watched his trainer fumble with the accessory. Removing Aerian's hands from the cravat, Luxeus untied the knot Aerian had managed to mangle it into, expertly tied it up, and ruffled the frills.

"Hey... Since when did you know how to tie one of these?" Aerian touched the cravat, and got his hand swatted away by his Pokemon.

Luxeus just let off a whistle, as if letting his trainer know that he could do better.

"Hmph, show off." Aerian turned around in a huff. He hated it when Luxeus did that. Sure, Luxeus knew more than him from working together with his parents, but he didn't have to show off like that.

"Aerian? Are you ready yet?" Lucy's called from the hallway. "I can already see the Union Building!"

"Coming!" Aerian quickly scooped out a handful of hair wax from his jar and threw the door open, crashing headlong into Lucy.

"Oof. Hey there! Be careful!" Lucy caught hold of Aerian, as he fell backward.

"Hmph, it's your fault for standing right in the doorway." Aerian said as he regained his balance and started styling his hair.

"You couldn't have done that before coming out?" Lucy eyed him incredulously.

"I would have done that, if you would stop pestering me to hurry." Aerian sounded annoyed, as he pulled his usually spiked hair into bangs, and layering them around his fringe.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Lucy pulled her partner's arm, as he frantically tried to put the finishing touches to his hair, while Luxeus held a hand out to Ton, gesturing for them to follow their partners too.

"Woah." Aerian gasped as they stepped into the Union building. Aerian had never seen anything like it before. Decorated from floor to ceiling in glittering flags and its smooth marble floor reflecting the images of anything above it, the entrance hall glowed with an exuberance that showed off the sheer importance of the night.

There were people Aerian did not recognize, not that he expected to recognize anyone anyway, seeing how he cooped himself up in the Wind Allice Blimp everyday.

"-Aer... -Aerian!" Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Aerian turned to Lucy, and noticed her holding out a couple of masks.

"You forgot, didn't you." said Lucy.

Aerian picked up the white mask, and turned it around a few times. There was no sign of a string or wire.

"Umm how am I supposed to wear this?" Aerian looked at Lucy, puzzled.

Lucy shrugged as she pulled her mask over her own face.

Sighing, Aerian mustered up a little psychic energy and plastered the mask to his face. It covered only his eyes over the bridge of his nose. It was an elegant mask, and Lucy was glad she chose it for him.

Giving Luxeus his mask, Lucy returned to Aerian's side, and linked arms with him. Giggled slightly as Aerian blushed through his mask, they stepped into the entrance hall.

after getting used to the light, they were greeted by butlers and maids who offered to take their coats and offered them drinks. Aerian settled for a glass of cranberry juice (only because he didn't want to lose face to Lucy who picked up a glass of red wine.)

"For someone who patronizes that creepy wine connoisseur I thought you would be a drinker." Lucy stared at Aerian's cup of juice.

"What?" Aerian said, as he took a sip, "I use wine in my cooking, I don't drink. That stuff tastes horrible." Aerian shuddered at the thought.

Lucy giggled as she took a sip out of her own cup. She walked around the hall, mingling with some of the guests

Aerian looked up at the giant crystal clock which hung above the grand marble staircase at the back of the hall, just in time to watch the clock tick eight. At that precise moment, as if rehearsed, the doors on both sides of the mezzanine flew open, revealing the six officers from the three alliances. With their Pokemon in hand, they gracefully crossed the mezzanine and came to a stop on the staircase landing.

Tyson, the leader of Zanin, and host for the masquerade, stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Greetings everyone, I am leader Tyson from Zanin, and I believe the rest of the leaders need no introduction. We welcome you to the Spring Masquerade, and I do hope this night will be one to remember, and may new friendships and-"

"Yeah yeah, they get it already. By Arceus, let's just get this over and done with." Ivan, the second in command of Era tapped his foot impatiently.

Scowling, Tyson led the procession of leaders towards the ballroom and threw open the door, and invited the soldiers in.

Aerian sat in a lounge chair with his legs crossed. He was not enjoying the ball. Too many people, he thought to himself, as he watched the dancers make their way around the dance floor. He didn't know how to dance. No one taught him. No, it was more than just that. No one could. He lived in isolation most of his life, and the only one who ever mattered to him was always away on border duty.

He felt a little jealous of everyone else. Only a little bit, maybe. Aerian closed his eyes. Immediately, he felt something cold slide down the back of his shirt. Jumping up, he turned around to see who it was.

He sighed. Of course. It could have been no one else but Lucy. He shook his tuxedo a few times as the half melted ice cube tumbled out, as he watched Lucy double over in laughter.

"What do you want?" Aerian confronted her.

"You're at a ball, Aerian! Liven up!" Lucy gave him a good size whack on the back. Aerian stumbled forward a few steps from the force of the hit.

"Hmph. Go have fun yourself. I can't dance." Aerian sidestepped around her and sat back down in the loungechair. The moment he touched the chair, Lucy dragged him up by the arm.

"Come on, I'll teach you!" She dragged him across the ballroom, right to the centre of the dance floor.

The band was playing a waltz, as the dancers moved round the ballroom. It was clear to Aerian that some of them had completely no idea what they were doing. Those who did, however, kept their distance well and managed to avoid any collisions with the ones who were falling over themselves.

"Come, take my hand. No no no, not like that." Lucy grabbed Aerian's hands and held it tightly in her own. "Now all you have to do is to follow my lead." She started moving her feet, as Aerian looked down, trying frantically to keep up.

After the dancing duo made a few rounds around the floor, Aerian had gotten the hang of it. He didn't exactly enjoy it, with everyone watching them, but he felt good being near the one he cared about.

By now, he had gotten used to the steps Lucy taught him. At least he didn't have to keep looking at the floor now. Aerian looked up to see Lucy staring straight at him. She was smiling, glad that she had managed to get her partner to open up, even if it was just the mere act of a dance.

When the music ended, Aerian went out to the gardens.

"Aerian? Where are you going?" Lucy followed him.

"A walk." He replied, without turning around.

The gardens of the Union building sprawled out into the distance, with rows of roses lining the roads, and various water features dotting the landscape.

"Wait, Aerian. I- I know you probably didn't want to come," said Lucy.

Hmph, she's getting nervous now? Aerian thought to himself, his mouth breaking into a little smirk.

"But I just wanted to say thanks. I probably won't have come, myself, if you hadn't." She ran forward, and took his hand. Aerian didn't reject her gesture, but he didn't tighten his grip on her hand, either. Instead, he gently led her forward as he moved into the darkness of the garden.

"You know I can't stand that kind of atmosphere." Aerian sighed, as he loosened his cravat.

"I know." Lucy tightened her grip on his hand.

"Then why?" Aerian turned to face her.

"I- I just wanted..." The words choked in her throat.

"N-never mind if you don't want to answer that." Aerian realized what she wanted to say. He was an insensitive person usually, but Lucy was the only one he could understand. She didn't need to say things. He could usually read it in her actions and behaviour.

If she isn't ready to say it, I shouldn't push her, Aerian thought.

"I... " Lucy stammered. She just couldn't bring herself to speak her mind.

Aerian looked at her, puzzled. What was she trying to say? He wondered.

"Never mind!" Lucy turned and ran back towards the ballroom. A droplet of water hit Aerian's arm as she brushed past him.

Water? He touched the droplet, and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds in sight.

All of a sudden, Aerian heard screams from the ballroom as all the lights in the Union building went out. Aerian turned quickly towards where Lucy had run off to. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucy?" Aerian called, taking a step towards the Union Building. Worried about his partner, Aerian broke into a run, calling her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Aerian leapt through the open window of the ballroom, amidst the chaos which ensued within. Pushing his way through the crowd, he searched desperately for Lucy.

"Lucy!" He shouted, his voice drowned out by the escaping soldiers. This is hopeless, he thought to himself as he waded through the darkness, against the flow of people. He concentrated his energy around his feet, and jumped. Just as he was about to grab hold of the mezzanine handrail, someone tackled him back onto the ground.

"Who's there!" Aerian landed in a kneeling stance, clutching his pokefuser. There was no response. Quickly getting up, he readied himself for another jump. This time, there was no resistance. He grabbed the handrail, and hoisted himself over the railings. Through the crowd, Aerian could faintly make out a fast moving shadow weaving through, as things flew in all directions.

Instinctively, Aerian grabbed the air in front of him. A shoe? Aerian raised an eyebrow, as he stared at the item in his hand. He looked over the railing again, and in the darkness somehow made the flying objects out to be shoes of different shapes, sizes and from different genders.

"Geez, who let him out?" A voice came from the darkness somewhere behind Aerian.

Aerian turned, but he knew he didn't have to worry. The voice was familiar. He had heard it before. In fact, he heard it everday. Over the intercom system, during his sparring sessions and during every mission brief.

Stepping out of the shadows, Tyson placed his hands on the railings.

"Him?" Aerian questioned his leader, who had leaned against the railings, resting his head on his arms. Aerian stared at the chaos in the ballroom. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"Hmm? Oh, there's no real need to," Tyson replied sleepily, "Just let him have his fun."

"Fun." Aerian was dumbstruck. There was a shadow, pouncing through the crowd, and the leader of Zanin was just resting here? There must be something really wrong today, Aerian thought to himself, either that or this was actually planned.

"Look down." Tyson pointed, his head still resting on his arms. "No, not over the railing. Look at your feet."

Aerian peered at his feet. He wriggled his toes. Why can I see them? He asked himself.

"Oh goodness." A wave of realization came over Aerian.

"Yep. It's my dear second in command, up to his favourite pastime again: Stealing socks." Tyson closed his eyes.

"Grahahaha all your socks belong to me now!" A rough voice floated up from the ballroom.

Tyson groaned as he got up. "Right. After all the time we spent preparing this ball, now I've got to rein in that sock-infatuated idiot." He cursed as he dusted his elbow.

"Okay..." Aerian's voice trailed off as he watched Tyson leap from the mezzanine. Scanning what's left of the crowd one last round to make sure he didn't miss Lucy in the chaos, Aerian left the ballroom, turning around one last time, just to sate his paranoia.

Wandering through the quiet of the garden, Aerian ran his hand through the bushes of lavender, the soft texture of each flower passing through his fingers. He looked up at the sky, the stars making everything seem so distant. The war, his past, everything. Aerian thought about the days he spent with Lucy, how she had entered his life and somehow brightened it. Her antics, her smile, there was something about her that had drawn him out of his self-imposed isolation. Even Luxeus felt less annoying to him now.

He let his mind wander, thinking of all the people he met ever since joining the military. He was surrounded by people now, people he knew he could trust. "Live in the moment." Tenebrae's voice echoed clearly through his head, as he continued watching the stars.

Aerian let out a long sigh, as he shook he head, reminding himself of his task at hand. He had to find her. After the chaos he witnessed in the ballroom, he had to make sure she was safe. He ran down path, calling her name.

Lucy sat alone by the edge of the clock tower, her thoughts in a mess. Ton, her Illumise, floated up beside her.

"Illu..." The Illumise reached a stubby arm towards her trainer and stroked her head. Lucy reached out and embraced her pokemon.

"Thanks, Ton." Lucy tightened her embrace, as tears rolled down her cheek.

Wiping the tears away, Ton shook her head. She knew what Lucy was going through, yet it pained her to be unable to comfort her trainer. Nothing she said would help. It wouldn't matter, anyway. It wasn't like Lucy could understand the string of names the Illumise would be repeating. All Ton could do was be there. She wished she could do more, though.

"I'm scared." Lucy said, in a quiet voice.

"Illu..." Ton patted Lucy over the head.

"I- I know I like him, but what if..." She stopped mid sentence. She didn't want to finish it. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Lucy stared at the sky. She knew that it was the same sky that Aerian would be looking up at. It comforted her that she had found someone to care about. She thought back to the first date they had. Well, it wasn't exactly a date, but she liked to think of it as their first, and only date. When Aerian had told Humphrey, the "crazy wine shop owner", as Lucy had ended up calling him, that they weren't going out, she knew from her own reaction that Aerian was special to her. The words which echoed once in the damp cellar echoed again in her mind.

Lucy clutched her ears as she furrowed her eyebrows. It surprised her just how painful a mere memory was. She had been contented by telling herself that maybe he just felt awkward, that he didn't want to admit she was special. It wasn't enough anymore. As she watched him, the way he fought, how he seemed so cold, so distant, she grew scared. Even with all the time they spent together, she felt the gap between them widening.

"Lucy!" She heard a voice, coming from beneath her. Peering over the edge of the clock tower, she saw Aerian standing there, his tuxedo standing out in the darkness. He had somehow managed to find her, even though she tried her best to stay out of his sight.

"Stay right there!" Aerian called up at her as she got up, wanting to leave. When Lucy looked down again, he had disappeared. She lifted her right arm, and was just about to activate her poke fuser, when a hand grabbed it from behind.

Shocked, Lucy turned around and found herself in Aerian's embrace.

"Stupid girl, please don't do that again." Aerian said. Was he crying? She couldn't tell. His voice was choked as she returned his embrace.

"S-sorry." Lucy apologized. He seemed to have this knack for making her drop her defences completely. They sat there in silence, the life of the masquerade returning. Lights flashed from below them, as the music started.

"A-aerian?"

"Shh."

Aerian didn't want to spoil the night. He enjoyed it that way, sitting alone, up here with Lucy. Words didn't really suit Aerian, and he knew it. Lucy turned to face him. Averting his gaze, Aerian raised his head to the sky. She caught his quick movement, and smiled.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Lucy remarked.

Aerian replied with a choking cough. The sheer suddenness of the question distracted him.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Aerian stuttered, as he recovered from his coughing fit.

"The stars! Geez what did you think I was talking about?" Lucy sounded indignant. It was only a joke, though she didn't want Aerian to know. She had obviously meant it in another way just to tease him.

"O-oh that. Yeah." Aerian hoped the night sky would conceal his flushed cheeks.

"Aerian?" She tried again.

"What?"

It was times like these when Aerian's aloof nature irked Lucy, but she held it in. She knew she had to. It was now or never. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"I... I like you. I always had. Even though you-" She had finally said it. Even though she knew she was scared, she said it. She stopped herself mid sentence. I've said too much, she thought to herself. She opened an eye and looked up. He was staring straight at her, speechless.

"I..." Aerian started.

A sudden thought ran through Lucy's mind. She wasn't ready for an answer. Putting a finger to his lips, she bent forward. Shocked, Aerian leant back, but Lucy didn't give up. She reached out, and pulled his head towards her and pecked him on the cheek.

"L-Lucy!" Aerian touched his cheek, where she had kissed him.

"It's okay. You don't have to give me an answer right away." Lucy's face was so close to his, he could feel her breathing on his face. Lucy touched his forehead with hers. "Let's remain this way for a little longer, okay?"

"A-alright..." Aerian closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Lucy stood up and dusted her dress. She wiped the remnants of the tears from her eyes.

"Come on! There's still a little bit of the ball left!" Her energy had returned. It was a renewed energy. She tied her mask back on and grabbed Aerian by the shoulders, lifting him up.

"Woah! Hey!" Aerian exclaimed as he was pulled upwards. He quickly fumbled for his mask as Lucy dragged him towards the stairs. "W-wait, Lucy!"

The rest of the night proceeded with a quiet monotony. It was, as Aerian had described it when Lucy had asked, surprisingly normal. Well, except for the part when Xerros had nearly tore the place apart in his sock hunting frenzy. He had purposely left that part out, and when Lucy had questioned him about his shoes, he scratched his head, saying he had removed them when he was chasing her. Of course, all the shoes had been returned to their respective owners by the time Aerian and Lucy returned to the ball, and Aerian's were placed neatly at the doors to the garden.

"Thanks, Tyson." Aerian smiled, and muttered as he slipped them back on.

"Come on!" Lucy was impatient to start dancing again. The ball was in full swing, as the buffet tables were constantly refilled with treats from all over the world.

Aerian smiled as Lucy led him towards the dance floor. This was a dance he would never forget, and the story of this night which he resolved to tell his children, if he would ever bear any, as the day of beginnings.

END.


End file.
